StarStruck
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: Right now, Hannah Montana was almost completely naked on top of me looking scared and vulnerable telling me she loves me. Staring into her eyes I knew without a doubt that the words she spoke were true, and Miley was speaking to me; to Lilly. *ONESHOT*


_**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Hannah Montana and all its characters belong to the Disney Channel.**_

_Star- Struck_

Ask me how it happened and I wouldn't be able to tell you. Miley was on stage- _Hannah Montana_ was giving it her all and commanding full attention of her fans as usual, and like always, I was tucked away in the wings on the side of the stage watching silently as she rocked the crowd. One thing's for sure; the girl _never_ disappoints. I almost feel like a voyeur; staring incessantly at the blonde bombshell that is my best friend- but she is mesmerizing and I just can't take my eyes away, not even for a split second. Yes, Hannah and Miley are the same person, but Hannah has a certain air to her, a confidence that shines through and radiates through every fiber of my being making my heart beat fast and my knees go weak. _What is that?_

"Good evening San Francisco! How y'all doin' tonight!" Hannah screamed through the microphone, making the already pumped up crowd scream even louder. She'd just sung one song so far and the noise from the crowd was almost deafening. The opening notes of 'Rock Star' began and someone brought me a folding chair to sit on. I sat down and looked around me; Robbie Ray was on the phone about twenty feet away, how he can hear I'll never know. He looked to be arguing with someone, although I really wasn't sure. Stagehands were running around and technicians were communicating with the soundboard that was in the middle of the arena. Everything was normal, like it always was at a Hannah show. To anyone else this would seem like sitting in the eye of a tornado; but I was used to this, so much so that I was able to drown out everything around me and focus solely on the popstar on stage. My earplugs drowned out the bulk of the noise making it seem like I was watching a concert at home on surround sound and not backstage. The show continued to go on without a hitch when Robbie Ray came over to me to tell me that he was going back to the hotel.

"Lola, I'm going back to the hotel, I've got a conference call to make. Tell Hannah where I am and the limo will be here to take you back as soon as the show is over. I've told security already. You'll be ok, right?"

This was the first time he was leaving a show. Hannah and I are nineteen, but Robbie Ray, _Mr. Montana_ has never missed a show or left early before making me wonder if everything is ok.

"Yeah, we'll be fine." I said, getting up to talk into his ear. "Is everything all right?"

"Yeah, it's just some last minute details about the European leg of the tour that needs to be worked out, no need for either of you to worry. I'll see y'all tomorrow; you know where to find me if you need me." He said, leaning down and kissing my bright pink wig.

"Ok." I said, turning my attention to the stage once more. The hotel was five minutes away but Hannah and I had a suite on the opposite side of the hotel than her father. It was Miley's idea; when she suggested it, she said that it was her way of gaining more independence. Reluctantly, her father agreed. Miley was getting older and didn't need her father slash manager less than five feet away at all times. Plus, I was always with her so neither of us were ever really alone.

As Hannah continued to sing her heart out, I started to get really hot and uncomfortable. I've seen the show thousands of times, been there for every change-up and sound check but something was different tonight.

"All right, I've got one more song for y'all, sing along if you know it!" Hannah screamed. Had an hour and forty five minutes passed already?

The familiar notes of the song 'Bad Reputation' filled the arena and the loud shrieks continued. Hannah was covering the wildly popular Joan Jett song (which was also one of my all-time favorites) and she was doing it flawlessly. This is the first addition of a cover song all tour long, and she didn't tell me. Hannah was wearing a fitted multi-colored sequenced tank top and extremely fitted, tight white jeans. Her hips rocked along to the beat as she jumped around to it and I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her voice, that voice was even more low and raspy, and dare I say it- _sexy_. It- the whole package- my best friend, _Hannah Montana_ was turning me on. So, that's what this feeling is… I'm completely and utterly turned on by my best friend, the world renowned rock star. Well, shit… this could be a sticky situation.

Another wave of arousal hit me hard and I looked down to see that I was unconsciously squeezing my legs together in a feral attempt to soothe the ache that settled between them. Swallowing hard and trying to catch my breath I realized that I was completely soaked. Thank god I was wearing a mini skirt over my leggings otherwise you'd probably be able to tell.

"Thank you! Good night!" Hannah screamed, bowing as the curtain closed. Her expression as she ran towards me is priceless; smiling wide, she looks high off a natural rush, her skin flushed and wig sticking to her with sweat.

I stood up just in time for her to throw herself into my arms in a bone crushing hug. "What'd you think Lola?"

"That was amazing Hannah!" I screamed. We pulled apart and I couldn't help but stare into her eyes. Those blue-ish orbs were captivating. "You're dad had to go back to the hotel, he said the limo will be here for us and he'll see us tomorrow." I said, telling her before I forget.

"Oh, ok, come on- let's go to my dressing room to get our stuff." Hannah said as she pulled me along. As soon as we were behind the closed door I ripped my ear plugs out. Hannah went over to the couch and sat down throwing her head back and closing her eyes. I stood by the door afraid to move, afraid of what I would do if I did. "What's wrong Lola?" Hannah asked me. Shit. I forgot that we can sense immediately when something is off with the other.

"N-nothing." I said quickly. Hannah picked up her head and looked at me warily.

"Seriously?" she said, her eyebrows raised. To squash her suspicions I went to sit next to her. She immediately cuddled close to me and I put my head in the crook of her neck inhaling her natural scent mixed with sweat. I'm going crazy. I grabbed her hand and laced our fingers together when security came in to escort us to the limo. Getting up, I never released her hand, not the whole way back to the hotel.

Once we were in the privacy of our room, Miley took off her shoes and collapsed backwards on the bed. She didn't remove her wig immediately like she usually does. I took my shoes off and went to sit next to her. Well, that was my intention anyway. Instead of sitting next to her, I stood in front of her calling her to attention.

"Hey Hannah?" I said as she leaned up on her elbows. Mustering all the courage I could, I straddled her hips and pushed the strands of blonde hair out of her face.

"Yeah?" she said, her eyes looking at me questioningly.

"You are so fucking hot." I said, my voice low and filled with what I now know is arousal.

Hannah's eyes widened. "I, _what?!_" she exclaimed. I could have sworn her eyes have gone a shade darker.

"You heard me." I said, tracing lines on her cheek. "You're sexy as hell and all night, _shit_- I don't know what it is but I couldn't take my eyes off of you." I grew a little bolder and moved my hands lower along her body starting at her collar bones. Tracing them lightly, I felt Hannah shudder and she was biting her lower lip. "The way you move your hips on stage, they way you close your eyes and lose yourself in the music and the way you growled out the notes to 'Bad Reputation', god; one more song and I think I would have come in my pants watching you."

Hannah closed her eyes and sucked in a breath of air before attempting to answer. "Lil, I mean Lola, Lilly- _shit_; are you saying that you're attracted to me!?"

Staring into her eyes, I cupped both her clothed breasts in my hands squeezing lightly as I rocked my hips into hers once. I threw my head back at the sensation and closed my eyes for a moment. "Ugh, yeah- I think I am." Tucking my fake pink hair behind my ears, I looked into Hannah's eyes. They were dark, lidded and filled with what I hope is lust, not fear. She put her hands on my hips and pulled them into her as she ground up to meet me, never ceasing eye contact. I guess I got my silent answer. Before I knew what was happening, Hannah shot up and wrapped her arms around my head as she claimed my lips. We kissed furiously, ripping at each other's clothes and getting them off as fast as possible.

"Mmm, where the hell did you learn how to kiss Lola?" Hannah moaned as I rocked my hips into hers again. Only our undergarments were separating us.

"You like?" I teased. Lola is bold and confident, and she's going after what she wants.

"Fuck yeah I like." Hannah said as she flipped our positions and ripped my bra off. I found myself pinned to the bed while Hannah sucked and massaged my breasts. Wanting to feel her skin on mine, I pulled her up and removed her bra tossing it to the side. I stared in amazement at the two perfectly supple and firm breasts that belonged to my best friend. I cupped them lightly, looking into her eyes as she closed them and dropped her head. "Oh" she said. Not wasting any more time, I pulled her down on top of me once again and let out a loud moan as she settled between my legs and our bare chests pressed together for the first time. Staring into each other's eyes, we took a moment to realize what was about to happen between us. Lines were about to be crossed; barriers shed and broken.

"How long have you wanted this Lola?" Hannah asked.

I sighed, the ache between my legs throbbing uncontrollably. "I don't know; I've always been fascinated by you."

"And tonight…?" Hannah questioned.

"Tonight it just came to a head I guess." I said, rocking my hips again to try and get on with it. I need to get off. Right now.

"So you want me." Hannah said before kissing me chastely and resting her forehead against mine. Moving to stare in my eyes again, my heart stopped. I saw a hint of fear in her eyes. Swallowing hard, she continued. "Look, I've never told anyone this before because I was scared and I wanted to tell you so badly but I didn't know how you'd react. You see, I'm bisexual." She paused, her admission hanging in the air.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me?" I asked, a little hurt that she felt she couldn't trust me with that of all things.

"Because… because I've been in love with you for the past three years and I was afraid that it would come between us. So please tell me because I really need to know; when you say you want me, is that Lola talking about Hannah, Lilly talking about Miley or all of the above? I need to know because this is _so _much more than just sex and getting off to me."

I was absolutely floored. My best friend in the whole world was in love with me and I hadn't the slightest idea. Sure, we cuddled a lot and we were close but we've always been that way. Right now, Hannah Montana was almost completely naked on top of me looking scared and vulnerable telling me she loves me. Staring into her eyes I knew without a doubt that the words she spoke were true, and _Miley_ was speaking to me; to _Lilly_.

"Oh Miley" I said cupping her cheek in my hand. She closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. "When I think about love, you're the one that pops into my head. You're the first person I want to see in the morning and the last person I want to see before I go to bed. You're the one I run to when I'm upset or happy and you're the one that I want to spend all my time with. I've always held onto the notion that when I fell in love I'd fall hard and fast and it would be earth shattering. It never occurred to me that the one I love has been right in front of me this whole time. If what I described is love, then I'm completely in love with you- every part of you."

Miley, or Hannah, let out a sigh of relief and captured my lips once again. This time, the feeling was a thousand times more intense. Pulling apart, she traced my ear with her hand. "You're so beautiful Lola." She said.

"God Hannah, you have no idea how gorgeous you are." I said as I fingered the band of her underwear. Hannah nodded her head in approval. I slowly slid them down her body and got my first look at every inch of my best friend. She genuinely had an amazing body, but seeing it for the first time in all its glory literally took my breath away.

"You're staring." She teased.

"Yeah well I can't help it." I said honestly. Hannah bit her lip as she started to remove my underwear and as soon as they were off she settled in between my legs once again. I was shaking in anticipation as our smooth shaved centers came together for the first time. Just the feel of us touching was mind blowing. "Make love to me." I said. Hannah leaned down and kissed me furiously as she started to thrust her hips into mine. We were both so wet that it was perfection; the way our bodies and hips fit together was paradise.

"God Lil ugh" Hannah moaned. Truth was, it didn't matter what names we used anymore; Hannah and Lola were very much Miley and Lilly.

"Yes, that's it- mmm." I moaned as I reached up and ripped the blonde wig off of Miley letting her sweaty, natural brown curls fall free. I massaged her scalp lightly as she tugged my pink wig off with one hand tossing it aside. "God you feel amazing."

"Umph this is so good ugh." Miley moaned. I leaned up and kissed her furiously as our hips starting rocking together faster, our sweet release looming.

Without warning I came hard throwing my head back and moaning loudly. "Yes! Miley! Oh god yes!" It was without a doubt, the best release I've ever had in my life. Miley came a second later burying her head into my neck growling and moaning.

"God Lilly, that was unbelievable." She said when she was able to speak again. We were both panting heavily. I pushed us so that we were lying on our sides facing each other so our whole bodies were touching.

"I love you Miley." I said.

"I love you too." She said. I held Miley as we slept and I can honestly say that I think I had the best night's sleep in my life. Ask me how it happened and I wouldn't be able to tell you; but falling for my best friend and making love to her is the best thing that's ever happened to me.

**The End.**

_**Good? Bad? Review please? Thanks!! 3 ~TheBoredOne85~*~**_


End file.
